


Let's Just Run From Reality

by homestuckersunited



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, Trauma, alcohol tw, dont mind me just enjoy your feels soup, just a little quick thing, marijuana tw, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckersunited/pseuds/homestuckersunited
Summary: Dave gets high off his ass while in a depressive episode to distract from traumatic flashbacks. Karkat shows up in the middle of this.





	Let's Just Run From Reality

"Hey, Dave- Jesus fuck.." Karkat called out as he walked into his boyfriend's apartment, immediately being hit by the strong aroma of marijuana in the air and having to let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the apartment. He had showed up on account of Dave not answering any of his texts all day. Of course, he was very concerned, but upon actually opening the door, he had a pretty good idea of what was up with Dave, and it eased him quite a lot. 

But then the light streaming in through the front door revealed Dave lying on his sofa in a truly pitiful state.

There was a cashed bowl and a half empty bottle of Patron on the coffee table, a pair of discarded aviators lying on the floor, and Dave, curled up on his side in a ball under a blanket. His eyes were red and puffy, along with his cheeks. The blanket was clearly stained with his tears. Karkat frowned at the sight of him, closing the door before turning on a dim lamp. He didn't want to irritate Dave's eyes any more than they already were. Dave reached a hand over to the end table near his head to grab his phone, turning it on to see about ten missed texts from the smaller boy. "Fuck, babe- I'm sorry, you must've been worried sick." he muttered groggily as he started to sit up and reach for his shades. Karkat shook his head and sat next to him, grabbing onto his hand. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." he replied, referring to both Dave paying him no mind all day and the fact that he was trying to hide behind his shades again. Dave looked up at him and nodded before laying back down. 

Karkat pulled the blanket back up over Dave, pulled out his phone, and turned on some light lo-fi hip hop. After which he got up and went to the kitchen, taking the Patron with him and returning a few minutes later with a glass of water. He set it on the table and sat next to Dave again, brushing some hair out of his face. "What's going on?" he asked gently, doing everything he could to comfort him. This particular situation wasn't uncommon, and Karkat was very much used to this routine when Dave got like this. Dave shook his head a little, seeming to be brushing it off. "Just the usual. Nightmares. Flashbacks. Paranoia. Mood drop. Didn't wanna deal with it." he sniffed, rubbing one of his eyes. Karkat sighed a bit and wiped a couple stray tears off his boyfriend's face. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Dave shook his head again. "Do you wanna pull out the sofa bed and cuddle and watch a movie or something?" Karkat suggested. He figured that would be a better alternative to talking about it. Dave looked up at him and nodded this time before sitting up and then shakily standing, with Karkat's help. Then, the two of them converted the couch into a bed, grabbed a couple more blankets, put a movie on, and laid down underneath the blankets. Karkat held Dave close, softly kissing the top of his head as Dave curled up, relaxing against him. It was moments like these that the two of them cherished; when it was just them in their own little universe, isolated from the rest of the world and in a safe little space the two could call their own. It was their haven. In some cases, it was all it took to cheer one or both of them up. Most of the time they both wished they could just stay like this forever without having to worry about anything else ever again. Sometimes they thought it was a bit selfish or foolish to feel that way, but doesn't everybody feel like that sometimes? When the weight of the world is just too heavy, who actually wants to deal with the burden of living life?

"I love you.." Dave mumbled quietly as he felt his boyfriend hug him tighter. 

"I love you too." Karkat whispered, cracking a small smile and letting his eyes flutter shut, savoring the closeness and intimacy that these instances brought. The warmth they both brought, the safe feeling of holding each other, the shadows dancing around the room from the TV's dim light, the love radiating from the two, every aspect that made all the world's little problems feel minuscule and insignificant. Every aspect that made Dave and Karkat feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely for venting purposes :^) projecting my own issues onto characters since 2015


End file.
